


Skatepark - Sakuatsu Oneshot

by peachykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, SakuAtsu, Skatepark AU, atsumu can skateboard, i blame skating tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykawa/pseuds/peachykawa
Summary: sakusa meets someone unexpected on his walk home.(oneshot)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Skatepark - Sakuatsu Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> you can watch this oneshot in a video format on my youtube channel :)  
> https://youtu.be/gDNnSJWtb0I

### Skatepark

atsumu and sakusa were on the same volleyball team and had known each other for a number of years now. they wouldn't consider each other to be "best friends", but there was certainly a connection between the two. it was strange, since their relationship didn't fit comfortably as a normal friendship either, but instead of trying to figure out what category their connection fell into, they focused on other things. those "other things" consisted of their careers as professional volleyball players. sure, sakusa had a small passion for music and literature aside from the sport, but volleyball was still his primary focus. he assumed that this was the same for atsumu, but he didn't really have a clue as to what other hobby the fake-blonde would have. he knew atsumu would have a hobby, since he wasn't a complete volleyball freak like hinata. 

sakusa didn't ponder on his curiosity for too long however, as he was more focused on navigating back home. he had been at a small music shop to get his guitar fixed up, since the maintenance required of it was beyond his skill set. the shop was open until 8pm, so sakusa had opted to pick up the instrument after volleyball practice that day, dropping it off for repair that morning. by the time he was leaving the store it was already around seven-thirty at night. it was dark out, but there were street lamps providing plenty of illumination, and sakusa's apartment was within walking distance. he decided to take a shortcut through the local park. he tended to avoid going this route during the day because of the skatepark that was located within the area, which would be crowded with kids, teens and adults— basically, people and sakusa preferred to avoid people. 

sakusa walked past the skate park in question, ignoring the area until he heard the sound of a skateboard. he turned his head to observe the source of the sound, finding it weird that anyone would be out skating late at night in such an isolated area. he saw the back of a man, skill fully making his way over the jumps and other obstacles. he kept watching, surprised at how smoothly the man was able to move, seamlessly performing a variety of jumps as he made his way around the area. sakusa almost did a double take, however, when the skater moved up a ramp and turned around, allowing sakusa to see his face. 

"atsumu?" atsumu fell at hearing sakusa's voice, sliding down the smooth concrete as his board kept rolling. 

"omi-omi?" atsumu was startled, obviously not expecting anyone to have been watching him, "oh man, this is embarrassing," he mumbled to himself, "what're you doin' out here at this hour?" he decides to ask. 

"walking home," sakusa answers, "i expected the park to be empty at this time, but i guess i was surprised instead," he continues, "so, you skate?" atsumu got up from where he was sitting and grabbed his board. 

"yeah, it's been a little hobby of mine for a few years now," he admits, walking over to sakusa. he noticed the guitar bag on his teammate's back, "you play guitar." sakusa nodded. 

"yup, i do. i was coming back from the repair shop just now, actually," at hearing this atsumu raised his eyebrows. 

"that's actually really cool! " he chirped enthusiastically, which made sakusa smile lightly, which was visible to atsumu since he wasn't wearing a mask, "did you just smile?" 

"no." 

"aw, c'mon omi-omi! don't be shy," atsumu grinned, "would you smile if you saw me skate, perhaps?" sakusa wasn't sure if this was just a way for atsumu to show off, or if he genuinely wanted to make sakusa smile again. 

"maybe," he looks at atsumu, "depends on what you can do. try an impress me, i guess," atsumu laughed at this. 

"i think i'm pretty good, if i do say so myself. i've been doing this since i was fourteen after all," he turned around and resumed what he was doing prior to sakusa's presence. 

sakusa stood, slightly in awe as he watched the blonde. he didn't know any of the terms for the tricks the other man was executing, but he knew that they were impressive. it was almost surreal to see someone move so harmoniously with an inanimate object. sure, he had seen many talented people, as a musician he knew that a lot of people had the ability to work with instruments in a supernatural way, but it felt different when he watched his teammate. 

after a few more minutes of demonstration, atsumu glided over to sakusa; "so, what did you think?" he was slightly out of breath. sakusa stepped forward. 

"well," in just a few seconds sakusa's brain had clicked into a realisation, and lent in to grab atsumu's face, bringing his lips to the other's. atsumu made a sound of shock at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. after a few seconds, their lips separated, "i think you're amazing."


End file.
